


Five Spells to Make Your Life Easier

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, I Tried, M/M, but fluff, idk what tags to add, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: (Alternate Title: Five Spells to Win Someone’s Heart)





	Five Spells to Make Your Life Easier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this recently and it's not yet proofread so sorry for the typos and wrong use of words huhuhu

 

 

_Impervius_

  * __It rained, but you have no umbrella? Say no more!__



 

_“Jihoon, I’m with Jeonghan now. It’s official!”_ These words echoed in his head. He sighed and lifted his head. As if on cue, the rain started to fall. A bitter smile escapes his lips, tears started to fall from his eyes. He lets out a chuckle, laughing at how pathetic he is. He hears someone mumble from his back. He turns his head and sees his Ravenclaw friend, Kwon Soonyoung. The man smiles. “Don’t let your books get wet!”

 

Jihoon smiles. “Thank you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung turns his head to meet Jihoon’s gaze and gives him a confused look. “What? I didn’t quite heard you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

_Reparo_

  * __Perfect spell to fix the broken__



 

Soonyoung knew what happened to Jihoon.

 

He is friends with both Jihoon, the Slytherin, and Seungcheol, the Gryffindor. They told each other basically everything, but there is one thing that Soonyoung hasn’t told anyone (except for his fellow Ravenclaw, Jeon Wonwoo, who is so observant and so, so smart).

 

He has been in love with Jihoon ever since he saw him smile while reading a book about music in Hogwart’s library. They’ve been friends for five years now, and he’s known all about him. That’s why even if Jihoon won’t tell, he knew that Jihoon has his secret as well.

 

Jihoon loves Seungcheol. Jihoon didn’t have to tell him for Soonyoung to see that Jihoon is smitten. Soonyoung saw how a tinge of pink spreads on his cheeks every time the eldest praised Jihoon. He saw how the well-composed Lee Jihoon stutters when speaking to or about Seungcheol.

Jihoon loves Seungcheol, but the eldest is madly in love with Jihoon’s fellow Slytherin, Yoon Jeonghan. And just when Jihoon gathered the courage to confess, Seungcheol breaks the news of him and Jeonghan’s relationship. He watched from a distance as Jihoon tried his best to smile at Seungcheol. When Jihoon stood still in the middle of the quidditch field and it started to rain, he wastes no chance and runs towards Jihoon, mumbling a spell to protect both of them from the rain.

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon is now in the library once again. Jihoon now rested his head on his arms, not wanting Soonyoung to see him sulk. Soonyoung smiles, thinking that Jihoon is already asleep. He smiles and pulls out his wand and points it to Jihoon’s direction.

_“Reparo… Reparo.. Reparo…”_

Jihoon lifts his head, “What are you doing?”

Soonyoung smiles. “Nothing.”

 

And by the time he thought Jihoon was asleep gain, he mumbles, “ _Reparo… Reparo… Please, fix Jihoon’s broken heart.”_

He continued mumbling the spell a couple more times, thinking it’s alright because no one would hear it, but he was wrong; Jihoon wasn’t asleep, and he heard everything.

 

_Alohamora_

  * __A spell used for unlocking closed doors__



 

“Wonwoo, how can I tell someone I like him but not in a very obvious or very subtle way?”

Wonwoo pushes his specs up the bridge of his nose and smirks. “Why don’t you just tell Jihoon how you feel?” He says in a teasing voice. Soonyoung runs his hand through his hair. “You’re one to talk. You can’t even tell that giant Hufflepuff that you like him!”

Wonwoo scoffs. “Excuse you, I’ve told him a million times!”

Soonyoung raises a brow. “Yeah, right. Through love letters which he probably won’t be able to read because he already receives tons of those every day. Tough luck, Jeon.”

Wonwoo hids his face behind his book. “Whatever. Just be yourself or something. He’ll look at you the same he did when you’re still friends, anyway.”

“WHY YOU—“

 

And somehow, Soonyoung is now in the library with Jihoon once again. He decides to follow what his other friends, Seungkwan and Seokmin had told him because Wonwoo was of no help when it comes to feelings.

 

Soonyoung pulls out his wand, swishes it in circular motion before pointing it at Jihoon’s chest. “ _Alohamora!”_

Jihoon furrowed his brows. Before he was able to speak, Soonyoung says, “ _Alohamora! Unlock the close doors of your heart.”_

Soonyoung’s face was flushed red in embarrassment, but when he sees that Jihoon’s ears had grew red as well, he lets a hearty, contagious laughter escape from his mouth, Jihoon laughing with him afterwards.

They got kicked out of the lib because of this.

 

While walking to their last class for the day, Soonyoung speaks, “Hey, Jihoon.”

Jihoon hums in response. Soonyoung smiles. “You have a really beautiful smile, I wish to see you smiling more.”

 

At the end of the day, maybe it was Wonwoo’s tips that helped him convey his message.

 

_Lumos_

  * __Let there be light!__



 

To say Jihoon was scared was an understatement. He shouldn’t have agreed to come with Soonyoung explore Hogwarts at night, especially without his wand in his hand. They are now lost in the forbidden forest, it was a new moon, the forest was very dark. He clung onto the sleeves of Soonyoung’s robe as if his life depended on it.

 

“We’re here!” Soonyoung exclaims. Jihoon felt more confused, because all he could see was a lake, trees, and more trees.

“What are we doing here, Soonyoung? It’s dark, I can’t see anything except trees.”

Soonyoung raises his pointer finger up to his lips, signalling Jihoon to be quiet. He pulls out his wand and with a flick, “ _Lumos.”_

At first, only a light at the tip of his wand illuminated his face. Slowly, fireflies started to show their glows until their lights illuminated the lake. Soonyoung smiles like a child, pulling Jihoon by his hand and pulls him for a dance as he hummed a tune.

 

This is when Jihoon realized that Soonyoung didn’t need the spell, he that shines so brightly was more than enough to light up Jihoon’s dull world.

 

_Accio_

  * __To get something that is literally out of your reach__



 

Today, Jihoon decides to confess the same way Soonyoung did. Before they went their separate ways (literally, because their dorms are at different directions), Jihoon calls him. “Soonyoung, wait!”

Soonyoung looks back with that same warm smile. Jihoon was almost lost in his eyes, but he snaps out of his trance because he has something he needs to accomplish today.

He took a deep breath and pulled out his wand, _“Accio, Kwon Soonyoung’s heart.”_

He closed his eyes, expecting harsh words of rejection, only to hear a soft laugh. He opens his eyes one at a time and blinks afterwards. Soonyoung stops and smiles at him, “You used the wrong spell, Jihoon.”

Jihoon looked more confused. Soonyoung took a step closer to him. “You only use that spell to get something that’s out of your reach,” and he takes another step, “Not for the things you already hold since the beginning.”

_“Hey, Jihoon.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You do know I’m in love with you, right?”_

_“Of course, you told me that for the hundredth time today!”_

Maybe he didn’t need that spell to shield him from the rain, to fix his heart, to unlock doors, or to give him light. Maybe it was Kwon Soonyoung that he needs; Kwon Soonyoung is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS


End file.
